hollywoodheightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe's Secret
"Chloe's Secret" is the fourth episode of Hollywood Heights. It first aired on Nick at Nite in the United States on June 21, 2012. Plot When Loren hesitates, Mel enters her song into the contest for her. Eddie comes dangerously close to uncovering a secret Chloe's hiding. Extended Plot Mel is still trying to convince Loren to enter the songwriting contest. Loren tells Mel she doesn't want Eddie to hear her songs, and Mel says he'd love it. Loren is convinced she is a bad singer, and has a choked up voice, and says she doesn't want her dreams to become a reality. Mel tells her that she is a good singer, and she needs to stand out and she has talent. Mel offers to record a song. Chloe and Eddie are talking about Tyler and Chloe wants Eddie to tell her about what Tyler said. Eddie tells Chloe that his conversation with Tyler didn't go to well, and he got into a fight with him about Chloe. Chloe lies and pretends she doesn't like him, and doesn't know him. Eddie wants to drop the subject about Tyler, and Chloe agrees. Jake gets home, and Traci is upset that he missed dinner. They decide to go out to eat, and Jake's phone rings. Jake finds out he needs to leave. Nora is looking through files and Don comes up to her. They share a conversation about both their daughters. Don offers to grab a drink after work, but Nora tells her she is busy and should get home. Ellie comes up and asks if Don asked her out. Nora says it wouldn't make sense if she did. Adriana is painting her nails when Phil calls. She says she is not ready for dinner, and Phil says he is taking care of stuff. He says he is taking her to Rumour. Phil meets up with Ray and tries to sell stuff to a dealer. He is upset, when the dealer doesn't give him enough. The dealer refuses to pay more, and Phil drops the deal. Phil scolds Ray for goofing off. Phil says they need to find a better dealer to pay them more. He suggests they see Colorado, but Ray refuses. Loren accepts to shoot the video, and she is really nervous before it comes on. Loren wants to warm up a bit, and when she does, Mel leaves the camera on and records her singing. Loren sings, and Mel watches her with admiration and shock. After she finishes, Mel tells Loren she recorded it. Loren says it looks horrible, and tells Mel to not put it online. Loren says to delete it, but Mel keeps it. Eddie and Chloe are kissing when her phone rings. She gets up and sees that Tyler called her, and is in shock. Eddie jokes around and says that he should download an app that makes her phone never ring. He asks who called her, and Chloe lies and says her friend called her about something about her job. Eddie's phone rings, and Jake calls and says he has to leave. Eddie says okay, and Chloe is disappointed when he has to leave. Eddie says Chloe can stay, but she says no and leaves. She walks out and listens to Tyler's voice message, and finds out he's in jail, and needs her help. Jake apologizes and says he has to leave. Traci says it's okay, and will cancel the reservations. Jake says it's okay and he'll just go after the meeting. Traci looks upset. Mel is writing in her online diary about Loren. Lisa comes in and asks if Mel finished her homework, and she lies and said yes. Mel says that Phil needs help, and Lisa says he's on a date with Phil. Mel says that it's not fair that Phil gets to go out, and she doesn't. Lisa says it's what's best for Mel, and she says that sometimes Lisa makes it feel like she hates her. Adriana and Phil are at Rumour, and Adriana is excited because Eddie and Chloe sat in the seat across them. Phil gives Adriana earrings, and she loves them and goes to try them on. Phil looks on Adriana's phone and has an angry look. Eddie's in the meeting, and planning the music video with the director. They both are on the same page. Tyler thanks Chloe for bailing him out, and Chloe is glad that no one snapped a picture of them together. Tyler says he did this to prove himself to Chloe, but Chloe says that she only loves Eddie. Tyler says Eddie is full of himself, and he's sick of him shoving it in his face. Chloe denies it, and says Eddie asked her to marry him, lying. Adriana returns and Phil says he saw Adriana's text, and saw that she was sexting her ex-boyfriend, Patrick. Phil is upset, and Adriana says they are joking. Phil says he doesn't like sharing his girlfriend with others. Adriana asks how he is affording all this stuff for her. Phil says he got a job. Adriana asks which one, and Phil doesn't tell her. Adriana seems upset. Traci is sitting alone, waiting for Jake. Chloe says that the ring Eddie gave her was his mom's. Tyler doesn't believe it, but Chloe keeps lying. Chloe says she loves Eddie, and Tyler denies it. Chloe says she really does, and Tyler says all that fake stuff, won't work for long. Jake comes in and says that he wants Eddie to be on a cover of something. Eddie asks if Jake has a dinner date with Traci, and he says yes. Eddie tells him that he can go, but Jake refuses and stays. Eddie talks about how Chloe is inspiring him for his music. Loren is writing music, when Nora comes in. Loren asks how work was and Nora says everyone is pretty friendly. Nora asks what Loren is up to, and Loren says she is doing stuff for college. Nora asks about her songwriting contest, and Loren isn't sure about it. She says she can't sing, and Nora says that Loren has a great voice. Loren isn't convinced. Mel sneaks downstairs and Lisa asks if they could talk. She says that she doesn't hate Mel, but Mel isn't convinced. Lisa says she loves her, and Mel asks why she micromanages her to death if she really did. Chloe says that Eddie and her have a good relationship, but Tyler keeps denying it. Chloe says he loves her, but Tyler keeps insulting and telling lies about him. Tyler tells Chloe she needs to reveal her secret, already. Kelly calls Traci, and Kelly tells her she is coming to L.A. soon. Traci tells Kelly that Jake has stood her up with dinner. Kelly says that her whole life has been reduced to that, and Traci agrees. Kelly asks if she could stay at Traci's house, and Traci says okay. Adriana and Phil get home, and Don tells him to get out. Don tells Adriana that he doesn't like Phil, and wonders where Phil gets so much money. Adriana said he has a real job, and is smart. Don is still convinced Phil is a bad boyfriend. Loren is writing music, and is struggling. Eddie is also writing music, and struggling and cannot find the right beat. He goes on Twitter and thanks a fan (Loren) for sending him the lyrics to their song. Chloe gets home and drinks, thinking about her conversation with Tyler. She asks him if he can come over. Loren sees that Eddie mentioned her in a tweet, and freaks out excitedly. She gets on video chat with Mel and gets all happy with her. Mel says Loren needs to send him her song. Traci gets home, after Jake standing her up. Jake is waiting for her, and apologizes. Traci is very upset, and Jake apologizes again for his OCD. Traci and Jake decide they want to have a night to themselves. Kelly is booking her flight to L.A., and picks up a magazine about Jake, and reads it. Don asks Adriana to come back so they can talk. Don says that she can do better with boys, and Adriana says she refuses to take relationship advice from him, due to his recent activity with women. Don says that he has the right to have an opinion, and Adriana says she doesn't wanna listen to it. Don is frustrated with her. Phil comes and meets up with Colorado, and they discuss business. Colorado refuses to take in Phil, and he and Ray decide to come back another time. Eddie is still thinking of a lyrics, and is inspired by a picture of Chloe. He decides to go over to her house to surprise her. Tyler comes in and he and Chloe start making out. Mel and Loren are talking, and Mel sends Loren's warm-up in the songwriting contest. Mel tells her what she did, and Loren is in complete and utter shock. Cast *Cody Longo as Eddie Duran *Brittany Underwood as Loren Tate *Robert Adamson as Phil Sanders *Brandon Bell as Jake Madsen *Merrin Dungey as Ellie Moss *Ashley Holliday as Melissa Sanders *Shannon Kane as Traci Madsen *Hunter King as Adriana Masters *Yara Martinez as Kelly *Grayson McCouch as Don Masters *Melissa Ordway as Chloe Carter *Rick Otto as Colorado *Meredith Salenger as Lisa Sanders *Justin Wilczynski as Tyler Rorke *Jama Williamson as Nora Tate *Tommy Savas as Ray *West Liang as Video Director Songs featured Keaton Simons – Without Your Skin (36:00 – Jake and Traci at home) The Dandy Warhols - Bohemian like you (40:20 - Eddie decides to visit Chloe) All times are based on the episodes available on iTunes Gallery HH104_01.png HH104_02.png HH104_03.png HH104_04.png HH104_05.png HH104_06.png HH104_07.png HH104_08.png HH104_09.png HH104_10.png HH104_11.png HH104_12.png HH104_13.png HH104_14.png HH104_15.png HH104_16.png HH104_17.png HH104_18.png HH104_19.png HH104_20.png HH104_21.png HH104_22.png HH104_23.png HH104_24.png HH104_25.png HH104_26.png HH104_27.png HH104_28.png HH104_29.png HH104_30.png HH104_31.png HH104_32.png HH104_33.png HH104_34.png HH104_35.png HH104_36.png HH104_37.png HH104_38.png HH104_39.png HH104_40.png HH104_41.png HH104_42.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired Episodes